


Coffee and Soul-Searching

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Episode Fix-it: s01e15 Destiny, F/M, Fluff, I dug up another Destiny fix-it, Not Canon Compliant, Yes I'm still in denial, implied happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: He’s not sure where he expects to find himself when the Oculus explodes. There are countless versions of the afterlife, throughout various beliefs, and he’s not sure where he stands on any of them. That said, he certainly never expected it to look like a coffee shop.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Coffee and Soul-Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is another gem I dug up while digging through my old fanfics. I know that there are already quite a few Destiny fix-it fics out there, but we can always use more, right? Standard disclaimers apply.

He’s not sure where he expects to find himself when the Oculus explodes. There are countless versions of the afterlife, throughout various beliefs, and he’s not sure where he stands on any of them. That said, he certainly never expected it to look like a coffee shop.

There’s no denying that’s where he is, though; Cheerful waitresses bring scattered customers muffins and steaming cups, while the overpowering scent of coffee beans nearly overwhelms him. 

No one seems to notice him, or the fact that he appeared out of nowhere, and he’s not sure if he should be grateful or unnerved. 

“It’s funny. People see what they expect to see, no matter what’s right in front of them.” He whips his head around, to find a familiar face settled in the booth behind him, smirking.

“Sara…” He breathes, and her smirk melts into a genuine smile, happier than he’s ever seen her. It’s stunning, and maybe he can blame the Oculus for this somehow, but he’s leaning in before he can think. She meets him halfway, cupping his cheek, moving as if she’s done this a thousand times. 

For a moment, his world is narrowed to her. All he can smell is her perfume, (strawberry,) all he can hear is her breathing, (almost as fast as his,) and all he can feel and taste are her lips on his. It could last forever and not be long enough, but it only lasts a few seconds before she’s pulling back, her hand dropping to his shoulder to hold him in place.

“Nice as that is, you probably have some questions. About,” she gestures around wordlessly, and he frowns. For a moment, the only question he can think of is why she stopped. 

Slowly, the fog clears from his head, and reality sets in. “If you’re here-“ he starts, heart sinking, but she waves the thought away easily. 

“I’m not dead,” she assures him. “Neither are you.”

“Funny, I could’ve sworn I just blew up,” he mutters, and she laughs, light and free. He immediately knows he wants to hear the sound again. 

She stands, gesturing for him to scoot over, and settles into the bench next to him. “Apparently, you were too stubborn. It didn’t take.” 

“Too stubborn to die. Lisa will love that.”

“She does.” A fond expression crosses Sara’s face, and he notices for the first time that she doesn’t look quite the same as the last time he saw her. (Moments before, right? Or years? Suddenly, the Oculus seems very far away.) She’s older, by at least a few years. She has a few silver strands scattered on her head-not many, not yet, but they’re definitely there-and she has a new scar above her brow. 

A thought occurs to him, and he frowns. “If this isn’t some sort of afterlife, where are we, exactly?” 

“Mimi’s Café. It’s a little hole in the wall place in Chilmark, Massachusetts.” Her eyes are dancing, and he rolls his eyes. He loves puns, sure, but this is a little ridiculous. 

“You’re joking.” 

She shakes her head, patting him on the arm. “Guess you’ve always been destined for cold.”

He scowls. “No more destiny. I’ve had enough of that to last a lifetime.” Or several. “From here on out, every choice I make is my own.”

It’s a little louder than he means to be, and a man several booths over raises a cup of coffee in agreement. 

“And what, exactly, do you choose?” The humor drains from her face, and she regards him far too knowingly. “Where do you want to go now?”

He doesn’t even have to think about it. “Wherever you are.” It’s ridiculously cheesy, but he doesn’t care. She kissed him, he kissed her, and he never wants to leave her side again. Soft words have never come easily for him, but he’s more than willing to learn.

“That’s sweet,” she says, and a hint of a smile plays at her lips, “but I have to go.”

No. 

He didn’t come all this way just to be left behind. “I’ll come with you.”

She shakes her head, and dread tugs at him. Is she still angry with him for pulling a gun on her? He won’t blame her if she is, but she kissed him, she’s here, surely-

“There’s another Sara out there.” She rests a hand on his arm in silent reassurance. He stares at the point of contact, half-expecting it to burn, or worse, simply vanish. It makes it more than a little difficult to focus on her words. “She doesn’t know you’re alive yet, but she will. She needs to find you. And I warn you, it’ll be a little while before that happens.”

That, at least, registers. “Define ‘awhile’?”

“Two years?” She offers a sheepish smile. “Lots of time for you to decide who you’re going to be now. Thief? Hero?” A mischievous grin. “Cop?”

He shudders. “Please tell me I don’t become a cop.” 

“I can’t tell you anything,” she shoots back, but her eyes are dancing. “You’re going to have to figure it out for yourself.”

Great. He finally decides to be a hero, is even willing to die to save people like he’s as idiotic as Barry Allen, and now he has to do two years of soul-searching? Maybe that’s what he deserves after all the things he’s done, but really, why couldn’t he just be a sacrificial hero and leave it at that? 

On the other hand… At least he has her to look forward to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
